Reptoraptor
Reptoraptor is a villain. History Early Life Back when the Reptoid Empire was ruled by the Reptoid Queen, Reptoraptor was the admiral of the warship Invincible. Reptoraptor was one of the most formidable admirals. He was in charge of the 10th fleet. Reptoraptor later became power hungry. He knew that he woud only live for 200 years. Reptoraptor was 168 years old when Commander Z was transferred to the 10th fleet. After a few years, Reptoraptor met with Supreme. Reptoraptor made a deal with Supreme in exchange for the ability to control Dark Matter. The Reptoid Queen had no idea about the deal. Eventually, Reptoraptor went to the throne room. He revealed that he had the ability to control Dark Matter. He killed the queen and he became Emperor. Earth Invasion His first appearance on Earth was when he and some Reptoid soldiers disguised themselves as a special forces unit. They went to steal a diamond that belonged to Reptoraptor's father. Wardrone didn't know that Reptoraptor was an alien until Wardrone cut Reptoraptor vertically in half. Reptoraptors corpse revealed that he was a Reptoid. Wardrone sliced up the body in panic. The body was disposed of in the space graveyard. Resurection After the Raven resurrected Reptoraptor, Reptoraptor took back control of the Reptoid Empire. His son, Reptorex, hated having his position taken. Reptoraptor then launched an attack on Earth. His warship was destroyed and Reptoraptor disappeared. He was presumed dead. Reptoraptor later resurfaced. He took an experimental serum. He called his new self the Ultimate version. Reptoraptor began taking back the Reptoid empire one member at a time. The Empire at the time was under the control of his grandson, Reptorex II. After Reptorex was killed, Reptoraptor took over the Reptoid empire completely. Return to power After the Illuminati Supreme was killed, Reptoraptor attacked Earth. Reptoraptor was revealed to have a new warship called Invincible II. Reptoraptor, Admiral Z, and Admiral Zors invaded Wardrone's base. Wardrone defeated Reptoraptor and Reptoraptor was sent to The Reality Prison. Imprisonment When Warlord broke out, Reptoraptor asked Warlord to free him. Warlord refused. Reptoraptor vowed to have revenge. He asked Wardrone to forgive him. Reptoraptor wanted to join Lord Steinbeck and Supreme Hunter and Wardrone's alternate versions in fighting Warlord. Warlord Reptoraptor joined Warlord's Illuminati when Warlord offered him a position in the Illuminati. Wardrone was very upset that Reptoraptor got away. Reptoraptor recently gained immortality. Reptoraptor joined Warlord in his attempt to invader Dimension Zero of Reality Zero. During the fight, Reptoraptor retreated back to the main Illuminati base. Reptoraptor went back to Dimension Zero of Reality Zero to continue his replacing of people with his Reptoid army. Attack Methods When it comes to space, Reptoraptor arranges his warships in a unique way. He will have his warship jump out of lightspeed first and then all the rest of the warships will exit lightspeed behind his warship. When it comes to fighting, Reptoraptor is a formidable foe. His ability to control dark matter allows him to create different weapons. One of Reptoraptor's favorite methods is to break his victims spirit. Reptoraptor will replace people that are close to his victim (family and friends) with Reptoids (He will sometimes personally join in). Then using the Reptoids, they will rip apart relationships piece by piece. When their spirits are broken, that is when he delivers the grand finale. Reptoraptor breaks apart the victims relationship so much that the victim will be completely broken. Reptoraptor waits and enjoys the pain and suffering that he has inflicted. When the victim wants to take their own life, that is when Reptoraptor slowly kills them. Gallery Reptoraptor-0.jpg|2nd cyborg form Reptoraptor.jpg|Original cyborg form WIN 20171124 16 07 33 Pro.jpg|original form WIN 20171124 16 07 35 Pro.jpg|original armored form WIN 20171124 16 07 53 Pro.jpg|current armored form Reptoraptor.JPG|Current form Notes * While Reptorex was Reptoraptor's son, they greatly disliked each other because they both wanted to rule the Reptoid Empire. * Reptoraptor's ability to control dark matter was passed down to Reptorex genetically. The reason it wasn't able to be passed down to Reptorex II was that he was half human. * Reptoraptor proudly helps Warlord because Warlord has allowed Reptoraptor to rule seven universes and Reptoraptor is one of the highest ranking members in Warlord's Illuminati. Category:Tyrants Category:Masterminds Category:Imprisoned Category:Aliens Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Animals Category:Successful Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:OCs Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Illuminati